Dragon Spirit
The Dragon Spirit is a supernatural creature from the spirit world who guided Aang on his journey in becoming the Avatar. He is a composite character created for the film series to take over the roles originally played by , , , and from the . History The Dragon Spirit first appeared in the film when Aang entered the spirit world at the Southern Air Temple. Aang found him residing inside a cave like . He was surprised to see "the Avatar" after a hundred years of absence, and asked Aang "Where have you been?" Aang sought to speak with him again by meditating at another spiritual place, at the Northern Air Temple. The Dragon Spirit warned Aang of his vision of the Moon turning red, similar to advising Aang that the Moon and Ocean Spirits needed his help. Aang met him again during the Siege of the North, while he was meditating at the Spirit Oasis, to ask him how to beat the Fire Nation. The Dragon Spirit advised Aang to free himself of his guilt over the loss of his people, so he can use the Ocean and show the power of Water in episode.|group="nb"}} to the Fire Nation. This is similar to advising Aang to let go of his guilt to unlock his Water Chakra. This was changed from the novelization: the Dragon Spirit advised that Aang may have to choose between being an Avatar and being with Katara, in reference to Guru Pathink advising Aang to let go of worldly attachments to unlock his Seventh Chakra. Personality Like his namesake, he is in a form of a dragon, just like . Unlike Fang, the Dragon Spirit was ancient, able to speak, and not a flesh-and-blood animal. Despite his fearsome appearance, once he speaks, he seemed kind and approachable. Aang was able to confide and seek advice from him, as his did with Avatar Roku during his travels. Like Koh, he was ancient, wise, and a knowledgeable supernatural creature, and can be somewhat scary to Aang when he slithered in and out and around him in his cave. When Aang first entered his cave, he was looking around the cave, the dragon's head suddenly popped out from the mist, surprising Aang, similar to Koh popping out the faces that he stole. Trivia * Before the Dragon Spirit was finally cast with John Noble, the Kiss bassist/vocalist Gene Simmons wrote on his website that he was asked to do the role: "Yesterday, I went up to Vox, where I was asked to do the voice of the Dragon Spirit in M Night Shyamalan's forthcoming AIRBENDER movie. This may or may not come to fruition. We'll see." * Every time Aang entered the spirit world, he followed the forest paths lit by lanterns that lead him back to the cave where the Dragon Spirit resided. * The Dragon Spirit referred to the library (which Zhao stole knowledge of the Ocean and Moon spirits from) as the Great Library, just as referred by Zhao himself multiple times in the film: "I have seen a vision of the moon turning red. The Fire Nation has stolen knowledge of us from the Great Library. They are planning to misuse this knowledge." His awareness of the events that took place in the library either means that he was in communication with the custodian of the library, or was the custodian himself, the latter may suggest that he is assuming the role of from the animated series. Notes References Category:Character Category:Dragon Spirit